


Weil ich mutiger bin

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Friends
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Self-Acceptance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler outet sich gegenüber Monica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weil ich mutiger bin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because I'm Braver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326163) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



Chandler ging ins Wohnzimmer und hielt inne um Monica zu betrachten, die auf der Couch saß und ein Buch las. Die Babys schliefen gerade und es schien als ob dies der einzige ruhige Moment sei, den sie bekommen würden, bevor sie ins Bett gingen.

 

"Hey Mon, können wir reden?", fragte er und setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas.

 

Sie sah mit geweiteten Augen hoch von ihrem Buch. "Können wir reden? Das kann nicht gut sein." Sie hielt inne, klappte nachdenklich das Buch zu und schaute ihn dann plötzlich verärgert an. "Was hast du kaputt gemacht?"

 

"Ich habe gar nichts kaputt gemacht!", erwiderte Chandler. "Ich möchte nur mit dir über etwas reden, dass seit geraumer Zeit in meinem Kopf herumschwirrt. Und ich denke, du solltest es wissen. Weil wir verheiratet sind und dies ist was verheiratete Menschen tun. Sie reden über Dinge."

 

"Okay, Liebling, worüber willst du reden?" Sie legte ihr Buch auf den Tisch und drehte sich zu ihm um.

 

Chandler holte tief Luft. Er hatte seit Wochen die Rede in seinem Kopf geübt, aber jetzt wo der Moment da war, verschwanden all diese Worte. Er spürte wie sich der Schweiß unter seinen Armen bildete als er versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten.

 

Monica beugte sich vor und nahm seine Hand. Sie fing an besorgt auszusehen, aber immer noch offen und sympathisch. Er wusste, dass sie erkannte wie schwierig dies für ihn war. "Chandler, was auch immer es ist, du kannst es mir sagen."

 

Er öffnete seinen Mund und versuchte sich an die ersten Zeilen zu erinnern. _Monica, ich liebe dich_ , war es wie es anfing. Das war es definitiv wie es hätte anfangen sollen. Doch anstatt diese Worte zu sagen, platzte aus ihm heraus. "Ich bin bisexuell! Ich bin ein bisexueller Mann! Ich mag ... beide Geschlechter!"

 

Monica starrte ihn an und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und leer.  Sie zog ihre Hände weg und stand auf um den Tisch zu umrunden. "Oh Gott", sagte sie und rang mit ihren Händen. "DU verlässt mich, nicht wahr? Du verlässt mich für einen Mann. Oh mein Gott, meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass dies passieren wird."

 

Chandler stand eilig vom Sofa auf und legte seine Hände auf Monicas Schulter um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich verlasse dich nicht. Ich will dich für niemanden verlassen - wann genau hat deine Mutter dies gesagt?"

 

Monica schwenkte eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht als wäre es keine große Sache. "Oh, ich glaube, sie war verwirrt über deine Beziehung mit Joey." Ihr Kiefer sackte nach unten _. "Hast du mit Joey geschlafen?"_

 

"Nein! Ich schlief nicht mit - " Chandler schüttelte sich beinahe bei diesem Gedanken. Joey war sein Kumpel und sicher, es hatte einige wahrscheinlich-zu-lange-für-Kumpels-Umarmungen gegeben, aber das waren sie einfach. Der sehr heterosexuelle Joey liebte diese Umarmungen mehr als Chandler es jemals getan hatte. "Ich habe mit niemanden geschlafen", setzte er fort und zwang seine Stimme ruhig und gleichmäßig zu sein. "Ich wüsste nicht was ich mit einem Mann tun sollte, wenn er mir nackt und gefesselt ans Bettende präsentiert werden würde. Nun, ich würde es wahrscheinlich herausfinden, aber -"

 

"Du verfehlst das Thema!", schnauzte Monica wütend.

 

"Richtig, richtig." Er manövrierte sie sanft zurück auf das Sofa und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug als er sich erneut hinsetzte. "Monica -"

 

"Willst du mit Männern schlafen? Geht es darum? Willst du einen Dreier haben? Oder eine offene Beziehung. Weil wir werden _keine_ offene Beziehung haben. Und wenn du einen Dreier willst, werde ich die Typen aussuchen. Das sind die Regeln."

 

Chandler blinzelte. Er wunderte sich, ob sie dies wirklich, nur für den Fall der Fälle, durchdacht gehabt hatte. Es wäre typisch für sie einen Notfallplan dafür zu haben. "Ich... Mon, ich will mit niemanden außer mit dir schlafen. Du bist die einzige Person mit der ich für den Rest meines Lebens zusammen sein will. Es muss keine Regeln geben, weil sich die Regeln nicht geändert haben."

 

"Warum erzählst du es mir dann, wenn sich nichts geändert hat?", fragte Monica und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich misstrauisch.

 

„Darum. Weil ich es dir sagen wollte“, erwiderte Chandler. „Denn das ist keine neue Sache für mich. Es ist immer da gewesen, aber dies ist das erste Mal, dass ich das Gefühl hatte ich könnte es jemanden erzählen. Ich habe mir all diese Ausreden ausgedacht warum ich so gefühlt habe. Ich dachte, dass mein Vater vielleicht auf mich abgefärbt hat und das machte mir sogar noch mehr Angst. Dass ich so sehr die Kontrolle verloren habe, dass es von jemand anderem kam. Du weißt wie ich über meinen Vater fühle und das ist der Grund warum ich all die Jahre mich immer so lange fertig gemacht habe wegen jeder peinlichen Sache, die er gemacht hat. Und ich dachte `das könnte ich sein, verkleidet als Ginger Rose, die die Lippen zu Chers größten Hits bewegt.‘ Darum gab ich meinen Eltern die Schuld, dass sie mich vollkommen verkorkst haben und das ist der Grund warum ich… warum ich zu Männern hingezogen bin.“

 

„Chandler, du bist nicht verkorkst“, sagte sie. „Du weißt, dass jeder den wir kennen, damit kein Problem hat, nicht wahr?“

 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war in den letzten zwölf Jahren die Zielscheibe jeden Schwulenwitzes.“

 

Monica neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Nun, irgendwie bist du in viele selbst hineingestolpert.“

 

„Und nun weißt du warum!“

 

Sie lachte und berührte seine Wange mit ihrer Hand. „Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?“

 

Chandler lächelte und seine Schultern entspannten sich zum ersten Mal. „Ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass ich keine Angst mehr habe. Es war nicht mein Vater oder meine Eltern. Ich war es. Es war immer mein Ich und ich kann es mir selbst gegenüber zugeben und jedem, der mich fragt. Ich kann sicher in meiner Sexualität sein, weil ich weiß, ich bin mit dir zusammen. Und mit dir zusammen zu sein, macht mich mutiger. Besser.“

 

„Awwww!“ Monica lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe es, wenn du solche Sachen sagst.“

 

Er grinste. „Ich liebe es Sachen zu sagen, die dich veranlassen mich zu küssen.“

 

Sie lachte und korrigierte ihren Sitz auf dem Sofa, sodass sie sich gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Für einen Moment war sie still, als er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Ich denke, dass erklärt warum du dachtest, dass Robin besser ist als die Bond-Girls.“

 

„Oh, das erklärt _viele_ Dinge“, stimmte Chandler zu und zog sie dichter an sich heran.

 

„Und der Typ, den du in der Bar im College geküsst hast? Der Feminine?“

 

Er nickte. „Yup, ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass er ein Mann war. Ich hatte einfach nur gehofft, dass niemand _sonst_ es wusste.“

 

 „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich deswegen ausgelacht habe“, sagte Monica.

 

Chandler zuckte mit den Schultern und rempelte sie dadurch etwas an. „Du wusstest es nicht. Selbst, wenn du es auf irgendeine magische Weise gewusst hättest, hätte ich es sowieso geleugnet.“

 

Sie waren für einige Minuten still und Chandler war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Monica noch wach war, da sie gleichmäßig gegen seine Brust atmete, als sie wieder sprach.

 

„Also bist du _sicher_ , dass du keinen Dreier willst?“, fragte sie. „Ich weiß, ich könnte einige wirklich tolle Kerle für uns aussuchen.“

 

Chandler lächelte in sich hinein und drückte ihre Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass du das könntest, aber ich bin sicher. Aber, wenn ich meine Meinung ändere, wirst du die erste sein, die es erfährt. In der Tat, du wirst die Einzige sein, die es weiß.“

 

„Das ist fair“, antwortete Monica. „Bist du sicher, dass du bi bist? Oder bist du in Wirklichkeit schwul und ich bin deine eine Ausnahme, wegen der du die Männern aufgibst? Ich meine, wir beide wissen, dass ich wirklich so gut bin. Aber ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand denkt, dass ich deine Schein-Ehefrau bin, weil ich weiß, dass all der Sex den wir hatten, wirklich real war.“

 

„Du hast verdammt noch mal Recht, dass der Sex echt war. Ich gab alles, was ich hatte“, antwortete er sofort, aber er dachte sorgfältig über ihre Frage nach. „Was würde dich besser fühlen lassen?“, fragte er schließlich.

 

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn heran und grinste. „Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden.“

 

„Nun, wenn du es hast, lass es mich wissen“, erwiderte Chandler mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. „Dann werde ich es dich wissen lassen.“

 

Ende


End file.
